1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to kits and, more particularly, to adjustable cap kits.
A number of chain restaurants such as McDonalds and Burger King have found it useful in the commercialization of their product to use hats bearing their distinctive logos for their store personnel.
In all likelihood, a chain operation wants their hat to reflect well upon the institution itself. The applicant having studied the situation and found the caps currently available to chain operations not acceptable has developed a device in kit form which it is believed will reflect well upon the institution and prove to be cost effective in the long run.
Applicant's kit is readily adjustable and capable of easy assembly by even the most unsophisticated of the chain personnel. Further, once assembled, applicant's kit is of an unusual durability provided by its well conceived design.
The applicant's kit may also be used for promotional use as is currently used in chain restaurants. In this way, the applicant's kit will reflect well upon the institution promoting since the hat is durable and well designed. Further, even the most unsophisticated child or adult will find the assembly of the kit quite simple.
Further, the hat employs patterns which could be made of sheets of plastic such that the sheet itself would be used to its maximum efficiency.
In general, the assembled cap is attractive but durable and reflects well upon the institution employing it.
2. Summary of the Invention
An adjustable cap kit comprising a first band member of predetermined length having first and second end zones comprising male connection means. Upper lower lateral edges spanning the first and second connection means. Slit means adjacent the lower edge.
A second band member also of a predetermined length generally equal to the predetermined length of the first band member having first and second ends and upper and lower edges spanning the ends. The second band member includes slit mean pairs generally along the length of the second band member.
A reinforcing member of a predetermined length somewhat smaller than the predetermined length of the band members and having a plurality of spaced apart openings along its length.
A brim member having a visor portion with an inside edge defining an abutment edge and including male connection means spaced apart along the abutment edge. The male connection means is sized and shaped for compatible interengagement with the first band member slits and reinforcing member openings.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings in which: